Bajo el sol
by Wendy Grandchester
Summary: Una serie de poemas de mi autoría inspirados por la historia de amor más bella: Candy y Terry
1. Bajo el sol

**Candy Candy y sus personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi respectivamente. Yo, Wendy Grandchester soy la autora del poema que leerán a continuación con el único fin de entretener y no de lucrar.**

* * *

**Bajo el sol**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

_**Hoy, como cada tarde, me siento sobre la hierba,**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

_**Como cada tarde, sólo para recordarte,**_

_**mi amor.**_

_**Fue tan cruel el adiós, tantas despedidas previas**_

_**a nuestra inminente separación.**_

_**Pero yo sigo buscándote en el viento,**_

_**bajo el inmenso árbol que nos guardaba a los dos.**_

_**Siento que el aire me trae tu voz**_

_**y hasta siento cosquillas cada vez que tu recuerdo respira en mi oído y me pregunto, mi amor,**_

_**si estés donde estés, estás también tumbado en la hierba,**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

_**Si estás recordando aquél beso, sólo ese beso,**_

_**el que desató ésta pasión.**_

_**O tal vez ya me olvidaste, o quizás no,**_

_**tal vez yo para ti sea inmortal, como lo es éste amor.**_

_**Tal vez tú también me estás extrañando,**_

_**ésta tarde, sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.**_

_**...**_

_**Hoy, como cada tarde, me siento sobre la hierba,**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

_**Como cada tarde para entonar aquella melodía**_

_**en honor a tu amor.**_

_**Aún sigo tratando de reponerme a tu adiós,**_

_**sigue doliendo como ayer esa despedida**_

_**y me resguardo bajo el inmenso árbol**_

_**que en tantas tardes como ésta nos guardó a los dos.**_

_**Quisiera en el aire, poder tocarte con mi voz,**_

_**hacerte cosquillas en el oído al respirarte todo mi amor.**_

_**Y mi pregunto, mi amor, si éstés donde estés,**_

_**buscas igual que yo, un rincón sobre la hierba**_

_**para tumbarte bajo el sol.**_

_**Si aún recuerdas aquél beso, movido por el atrevimiento**_

_**de mi deseo feroz.**_

_**Puede que me hayas olvidado, o puede que no,**_

_**porque yo quise quedarme en tu alma,**_

_**inmortal, como mi amor.**_

_**Tal vez tú también me estás pensando,**_

_**ésta tarde, sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.**_

_**...**_

_**Estás a mi lado, tumbado sobre la hierba,**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

_**Cierro mis ojos, sé qué no eres tú,**_

_**es sólo mi anhelo feroz.**_

_**...**_

_**Pues abre bien los ojos, soy yo**_

_**no dejaré que me digas adiós,**_

_**no ésta tarde, sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.**_

_**...**_

_**Ya no hay lugar bajo éste sol para los dos,**_

_**no me hagas flaquear,**_

_**en tu corazón yo ya no debo tener lugar...**_

_**...**_

_**Si es así, habría dejado de latir,**_

_**no estaría palpitando con ésta energía,**_

_**no estaría suplicándote ser mía,**_

_**hacernos uno, aquí, sobre la hierba, bajo el sol.**_

_**...**_

_**No lo hagas, por favor, no me susurres con tu voz,**_

_**no tendré las fuerzas para decirte que no,**_

_**no cuando tu deseo se ha impregnado en mí,**_

_**cuando vuelvo a desear tus labios sobre los míos**_

_**y es un deseo más candente que los rayos de éste sol.**_

_**...**_

_**Esperé mucho tiempo volver a tenerte así,**_

_**vulnerable, nerviosa, anhelante,**_

_**hoy voy a explorar toda tu inocencia,**_

_**dejaré que te ahogues en mi pasión.**_

_**...**_

_**Y me besas, conciente de que estoy débil**_

_**y que ya nada podría negarte**_

_**tras tantos días de añoranza y dolor.**_

_**Me permitiré arder contigo, no te detengas,**_

_**no tengas compasión.**_

_**...**_

_**Rodamos sobre la hierba, yo sobre ti,**_

_**con mis besos, mi deseo y mi amor.**_

_**Tu ropa se tomó la tarde libre,**_

_**sólo somos carne, piel y corazón,**_

_**ya no somos más tú y yo,**_

_**somos uno ésta tarde, sobre la hierba**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

_**Luego de habernos hecho uno,**_

_**buscaste mil formas para volver a decirme adiós,**_

_**pero mi amor fue tan grande**_

_**que se ha quedado en tu interior,**_

_**crece cada mes el fruto de los dos.**_

_**...**_

_**Tu astucia ha sobrepasado mi absurdo temor,**_

_**te abriste paso en mi futuro con la escencia de tu amor,**_

_**hoy tengo en mis brazos **_

_**a tu espíritu pequeño y llorón,**_

_**procreado sobre la hierba y nacido ésta tarde,**_

_**bajo el sol.**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado éste poema, narrado por Candy y Terry, tras un reencuentro en el que pudieron realizar su amor.**

**No he podido actualizar Zafiros y esmeraldas porque he tenido muchas cosas pendientes y ese capítulo que viene me tomará mucho tiempo y dedicación, así que si Dios me lo permite lo comenzaré a escribir mañana.**

**Un beso,**

**Wendy**


	2. Entre tú y el mar

**Entre y tú y el mar**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

_**Tu amor llegó como una luz en aquella noche de bruma,**_

_**aquella noche profunda**_

_**en que me bebía mis lágrimas y me consumía la angustia.**_

_**Yo disfracé de burla mi amor,**_

_**cubrí de carcajadas el sentimiento que en segundos se desató.**_

_**A bordo del inmenso mar, me grabé por siempre tu voz,**_

_**y he vivido entre tú y el mar**_

_**por una eternidad**_

_**y tal parece que aquellos días adolescentes**_

_**jamás volverán.**_

_**Con el pasar de los años**_

_**tu niñez debió quedar muy atrás**_

_**mas yo llevo latiendo el sabor del beso que te robé**_

_**un atardecer cuando aún eras un poco mía**_

_**antes de vivir entre tú y el mar.**_

_**Abordé nuevamente el mar,**_

_**dejándote atrás,**_

_**dejándote sin preguntar**_

_**y tus recuerdos me fueron golpeando cada día de mi travesía**_

_**como golpean a las rocas las olas de éste mar**_

_**Tu voz viajó conmigo,**_

_**una caracola me la dejó escuchar,**_

_**tu alegría inmensa, tu inocencia exquisita,**_

_**te has llevado mi alma...**_

_**la mía está vagando entre tú y el mar.**_

_**Pasó un largo tiempo...**_

_**habitamos el mismo mar,**_

_**pero por más que yo nadaba**_

_**a tu orilla nunca podía llegar**_

_**Y viví muchas ausencias, muchos naufragios**_

_**aún en la orilla de tu mar**_

_**cuando te di alcance... una circustancia te dejó escapar**_

_**y mis lágrimas y mis días felices se quedaron**_

_**contigo, en el mar.**_

_**Naufragué días, tardes y noches enteras**_

_**entre cigarros y botellas**_

_**no hubo honor que aliviara tu pérdida**_

_**y te vi una tarde, en tu ventana,**_

_**y mientras sonreías, vi que mi nombre**_

_**seguía impreso en tu mirada.**_

_**Estabas tan serena, tan calmada**_

_**me sentí nadie si te perturbaba,**_

_**cuando mi corbadía hizo que escapara**_

_**te escuché gritarme,**_

_**como aquella tarde que corriste tras de mí,**_

_**tarde... tú en tierra firme, yo a bordo del mar.**_

_**Me miraste, te miré,**_

_**reconstruíste todo lo que fue,**_

_**se fueron el humo y las botellas,**_

_**le devolviste el brillo a mi estrella.**_

_**Ahora, con los años las arrugas me surcan**_

_**y mi cabello blanquea,**_

_**tú tejes trenzas en pelo de nuestra nieta...**_

_**yo le leo Romeo y Julieta.**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**2do poema, ésta vez narró sólo Terry, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**L. G, vero, Candice. w. andrydeg, LizCarter, dulce lu, Guest, norma Rodriguez, MARIA 1972**

**Hasta pronto,**

**Wendy**


	3. Luz y oscuridad

**Luz y oscuridad**

**Por: Wendy Grandchester**

* * *

_**No insistas más, mi niña,**_

_**mira que tú eres pura luz y yo soy oscuridad,**_

_**no quieras adentrarte en mi mundo**_

_**para perderte en mis tinieblas.**_

_**...**_

_**No insistas tú y déjame entrar,**_

_**deja que te brinde un poco de mi claridad,**_

_**dame un rincón en tu mundo,**_

_**tal vez tus penas y las mías hagan amistad.**_

_**...**_

_**Quieres caminar descalza sobre espinas,**_

_**mi niña, qué atrevida es la ingenuidad,**_

_**yo ya he dejado entrar tantos demonios**_

_**y tú no percibes la maldad.**_

_**...**_

_**Y por qué te finges fuerte**_

_**si tus ojos no mienten,**_

_**hay súplica en tu mirada y un aire de necedad,**_

_**puede que se hayan vuelto negras tus alas,**_

_**mas eso no te impide volar.**_

_**...**_

_**Y por qué quieres abrirte paso en mi alma**_

_**si al final no te vas a quedar,**_

_**una vez te presente a todos mis fantasmas**_

_**tú solita me vas abandonar.**_

_**...**_

_**Déjame que te desnude el corazón,**_

_**yo puedo darte instrucciones sobre el infierno,**_

_**yo también sé lo que es vivir muriendo.**_

_**...**_

_**Y aún así renuncias a tu luz para adentrarte en mi oscuridad,**_

_**paso las tardes respirando profundo**_

_**para no ensuciar tu ingenuidad,**_

_**huyendo de mis deseos y tú seduciéndolos con cada oportunidad.**_

_**...**_

_**Tú eres quien siempre está donde yo voy,**_

_**yo siempre voy a donde quiero estar,**_

_**mientras más rehuyes, más grande es mi terquedad.**_

_**...**_

_**No digas que no te lo advertí, mi niña,**_

_**vas a ver quien soy en realidad,**_

_**el que siempre habla de más,**_

_**el que siempre actúa sin pensar.**_

_**...**_

_**¡Te odio!**_

_**Y tenías razón, debí dejarte con tus demonios,**_

_**no debí esculcar en tu oscuridad.**_

_**...**_

_**¿Lo ves? Mis fantasmas y tú no saben convivir,**_

_**le temes a mis sombras, pero sigues aquí,**_

_**soy el portal de los pecados**_

_**y tú me estás amando a pesar de ti.**_

_**...**_

_**Yo sólo quise verte sonreir,**_

_**pero eres insufrible, arrogante,**_

_**no eres para mí, no sabes ser feliz.**_

_**...**_

_**Pero niña, ¿no que te ibas ir?**_

_**No esperes a que yo te detenga,**_

_**si te vas, hazme el favor y no vuelvas**_

_**no necesito tu lástima ni tu pena.**_

_**...**_

_**Me he quedado porque es lo que tu corazón desea,**_

_**tu orgullo me reniega,**_

_**pero tus ojos imploran mi presencia.**_

_**...**_

_**Niña, si te quedas, voy a comerme tu inocencia,**_

_**voy a robarte lo más tierno,**_

_**¿segura que dejarás la gloria por el infierno.**_

_**...**_

_**¿Y es que acaso existe el cielo lejos de ti?**_

_**Ya no intentes salvarme,**_

_**o es que no te has dado cuenta que no quiero.**_

_**...**_

_**Si tú quieres jugar con fuego,**_

_**yo te enseñaré cómo se juega,**_

_**pero si pierdes, eres mía**_

_**y si ganas, soy tuyo.**_

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la idea es publicar uno diario.**

**Gracias por comentar:**

**dulce lu, Candice Graham, Candice. w. andrydeg, LizCarter**

**Besos,**

**Wendy**


End file.
